


Mommy's Girl

by novemberjuliet



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Babyfic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, baby girl - Freeform, beach, they're on vacation because they need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberjuliet/pseuds/novemberjuliet
Summary: Title says it all, dontcha think? Post-Season 11 babyfic!





	Mommy's Girl

They’re in San Diego for a much needed vacation. The baby’s already six months old and seemed ready for some travelling. This trip was quite special especially that this was Lily’s first trip ever.

They’re staying in a beach house that has an amazing view of the ocean. Scully and the baby were definitely loving it. They had spent most of their time by the ocean; listening to the waves and building sandcastles, taking a dip in the water, Mulder applying sunscreen on Scully’s back while she also applies some on the baby, having long walks by the shore, and lounging under a big umbrella sipping lemonade and a bottle of milk for the baby.

Mulder’s sure that his two girls are water babies and were born for the ocean. Both girls donned matching swim suits and sunglasses that made Lily look so adorable and Mulder must say, Scully looks hot and ou couldn’t tell she had a baby six months ago. He’d smile every time he hears the baby shriek with laughter when her tiny toes are dipped into the water by her mom.

“You’re Mommy’s favorite girl, aren’t you?” Mulder cooed at Lily when they lounged on the blanket while Sully went into the house to get some water.

The baby cooed in response and shrieked with joy when she spotted Scully.

“There’s your Mama.” Mulder said and handed her over to Scully’s awaiting arms after putting down the water bottle by Mulder’s feet.

“Hello, sweet girl,” Scully said. “Your hair’s getting lighter, Lillybug.” she said as she softly brushed the tuft of hair her daughter has.

Mulder smiled and silently took a picture of them when Scully began to fuss on getting the tiny hat on Lily’s head.

It was already after lunch that day and they’ve decided to stay indoors for awhile as the sun was already blazing hot outside. The A/C was on blast and Scully and Lily were laying on the bed dozing off for a nap. Lily’s already milk-drunk and Scully stuffed from the seafood lunch course they had.

Mulder just got out of the bathroom when he spotted his two girls already asleep. He chuckled when he saw that his side was already partially occupied by a tiny human being. Scully was holding Lily close and the baby was pressed against her, one tiny hand clutching her clothing.

They looked utterly peaceful,  _probably dreaming of the ocean waves,_ Mulder mused. He grabbed the camera and as soon as he took the picture, the shutter went off, startling Scully a bit.

“M’ller?”

“Shhh, it’s alright, I’m here. Go back to sleep.” he softly tells her.

“Mmm, ‘kay.” she responds and off to dreamland she goes.

Mulder maneuvered himself to fit in his post without waking Scully and the baby. Just when he was about to drift off, he felt the baby shift a bit and he saw Lily press herself even more against Scully. And Scully, with eyes closed, placed a protective hand on the baby and continued to sleep. Mulder was definitely right about Lily being a ‘ _Mommy’s Girl’_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> photo inspo: http://tru-life-storee.tumblr.com/post/131418312960


End file.
